Love of Another Kind
by SweetlyWicked
Summary: Eragon really deserved a love story, so I introduced a new character to add a little romance to his life. The story begins right after Eragon and Saphira arrive at the Varden in the first book. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eragon and Arya had just finished their conversation after their sparring session. Eragon's pride was still wounded from being beaten so thoroughly by a woman but he had to admit that she was amazing and it was good to know that he had been able to help her in a time of need after he had rescued her from Durza. Suddenly, a flash of blinding blue light lit up behind them. Eragon was instantly reminded of when Saphira's egg had appeared in the spine, he looked to Arya knowing she must be thinking the same. The light began to dim and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Arya as his jaw dropped. Standing on the hill they had just left behind was a huge sparkling emerald green dragon, and just in front of it stood a maiden in a white dress with striking red hair.

_How could this be?! Saphira was one of the last dragon eggs known to exist in all of Alagaesia. _

_Little one…_

_I don't understand it either Saphira, we will approach with caution. I'm sure Arya wants to investigate as well._

Eragon turned to Arya and they ran to the hill. As they did the maiden fell and the dragon slumped as if exhausted and dropped down to its rider and released a formidable growl towards Eragon and Arya. Neither paused but continued warily toward the pair. About a hundred yards out the dragons growling grew louder and Arya tried to speak with it.

_Dragon, who are you and where have you come from? This is the Varden's land and those who are not friends are not welcome. How did you come to be here?_

_My name is Cahan and my rider Iris. She has asked that our story be hers to tell. I am worried for her health. We have traveled using magic that she came to understand by using a book. We heard stories of the Varden and wish to join your cause in defeating Galbatorix. We will cooperate with whatever tests you deem necessary. I ask that you take care of my rider little elf and I will come with you but not until you swear that her safety will be priority until we are able to tell our story in its entirety._

_I am not ruler here and can make no such promise but I will do my best to ensure her safety._

The dragon let out a huff of steamy breath that Eragon could feel from the distance.

_I understand, but if harm comes to her I will tear this place apart, make no mistake of that._

Arya answered nodding,

_This is Eragon; he is also a rider like your Iris. Will you allow him to take her into the mountain where she can be cared for?_

The massive dragon turned his attention to Eragon and then Saphira as she growled.

_We have heard of this one. Yes, Iris came to speak with him most of all. Yes, he may take her and I will go wherever the ruler of this place desires though I am wary to leave her side. Be gentle with her, rider Eragon._

Eragon was still in shock on the discovery that he and Saphira were not alone, though he was suspicious as to this new rider pair. Saphira had to nudge him forward to break his concentration. Alone he walked toward Cahan. As he approached the dragon lifted his head and revealed his rider. Again Eragon saw the flash of red hair. But he also noticed how incredibly beautiful she was, even more so than Arya and he noticed her pointed ears. The second elf he had met in his short time as a rider. He also thought he saw a glimmer on her brow but dismissed it. Eragon looked up at Cahan and then reached down to lift her into his arms. The first thing he noticed was how light she was and then he saw the arrow. It had entered the back of her shoulder and was dripping blood down her dress and soaking into the grass. Eragon directed his thoughts to both Cahan and Arya and Saphira.

_She's been shot! She is still breathing but will need a healer quickly._

Eragon picked her up, nodded to Cahan and ran quickly back to Arya. As he faced the practice field again he noticed Orik had cleared everyone from the field and was looking very pale and serious. Eragon climbed onto Saphira who took off immediately to the healing room. Eragon looked back and saw Arya and Cahan walking to a large stone room off the practice field. All the way to the healers he couldn't stop looking at her. Gazing at her face and longing to stroke her cheek or run his fingers through her hair. He saw that the glimmer from earlier was in fact a large teardrop diamond inlaid into the girls forehead, he considered it strange but so was everything else about her. His strong attraction for her made him pause, but not enough to stop his staring. He felt like one so delicate should be protected and was loath to leave her side.

At the healing room no one asked any questions but had Eragon lay the girl down on a secluded bed. They shooed him away and so Eragon stood outside waiting but not before he saw Angela the herbalist give him a wink and slip in to help. She always seemed to show up wherever interesting things were happening.

Eragon did not have to wait long before Arya returned with Ajihad, and Orik escorted the dwarf king. They all looked serious as Arya guided them to a room not far off where they could talk without being overheard.

Arya filled everyone in and as she told of the encounter on the training field everyone's eyes grew but no one spoke. Arya ended by telling everyone that Cahan was securely locked in a large room off the training field and Ajihad had guards send to the room she described to keep people away.

Hrothgar began the questions. "Where on earth could they possibly have come from? The only other dragon egg we know of is in Galbatorix's possession. We must assume that this new rider is working for him, she is not to be trusted!" Ajihad agreed saying, "You speak true. But I do think we should give them a chance to explain themselves, have someone go through her memories." The twins, in the corner of the room, perked up at this. Eragon grimaced knowing he did not want the girl put in as much pain as he had been through being tested by them. He told Saphira to remind him to bring that up once she woke. The debating and questioning ended with Hrothgar and Ajihad deciding to put her in a cell after the arrow was removed and to question her once she was conscious. Eragon had not liked the idea but had seen the necessity in their decision.

_How could someone as beautiful as she be corrupted by someone like Galbatorix?_

_Eragon, do not let your thoughts be clouded by a passing beauty. _

_You are right, as usual. Even now I long to see her again, maybe she put me under a spell, _teased Eragon.

Saphira snorted and Eragon laughed at his thoughts, but secretly wished to see her again.

Apparently the girl made it through the removing of the arrow, but was not allowed to recover for long and was moved quickly to a cell. Eragon, Arya, Orik and the leaders walked to the cell where the rider was held. As they approached Eragon could make out Angela using some rather colorful language at the guard in front of the chamber. "I cannot believe that you blubbering idiots would do such a thing! Chaining her up like that will rip out her stitches and she will be in horrible pain when she wakes up, especially like that!" She turned and met Eragon's eyes. "Please, please convince these fools to at least give her something for the world of pain she is going to enter when she wakes up. No innocent person should suffer like that." Eragon agreed and turned to the rulers. They turned to each other and Ajihad spoke. "I am afraid that until we are sure where her allegiance lies she must be kept locked up for everyone's safety. Arya has informed us that she may be able to wake her with a spell. You may administer the medicine then." Angela huffed but nodded, knowing that was as good as an answer she was going to get. Eragon was glad that someone was looking out for the other rider. Earlier in his arms she had seemed so fragile.

The guard moved as the company entered the cell. Eragon was immediately appalled by the conditions she was in. They had her arms chained to opposite walls and she hung there with her feet barley touching the ground and she was gagged with a filthy looking rag. Eragon opened his mouth to protest but was beaten by a furious looking Arya. "Innocent until proven guilty doesn't seem to work here. If she is to be tested I wish to look into her thoughts if she allows it. If you refuse I will leave and inform my queen that an elf is being held here against her will. Islanzadis fury will be upon you all. How dare you treat a mere girl like this?" She whispered the last part with pure hate in her voice, the leaders nodded to her looking abashed. She walked forward with Angela. Removing the cloth, Arya spoke a word in the ancient language and the girl stirred. She gasped, as in pain, and her head jerked up and revealed her brilliant green eyes. They met Eragons and he noticed that they perfectly matched her dragons coloring. In the distance the party heard a roar, apparently Cahan knew she was in pain. Angela moved forward offering her the medicine. The girl looked grateful and swallowed. Before she could speak Arya replaced the dirty rag. Eragon knew they had to take precautions in case the girl used a spell on them but he did not think that she meant harm to anyone. He longed to take her from those chains and hold her to him and protect her. His broodings were interrupted by Arya.

"Iris is it?" The girl nodded, looking terrified. "My name is Arya, I am an elf also. You are in the Varden; Cahan has already informed us that you were trying to get here. He is safe and not far away, he refused to tell us anything else saying that you wished to share your story. If you wish to stay here you must allow me to enter your mind and see if you have sworn any allegiance to Galbatorix or plan to do anyone here harm. Will you allow me to do this?" As Arya spoke tears spilled from Iris' eyes but she nodded and closed her eyes. Arya reached out her hand and touched the rider.

Tense minutes went by and still Arya did not move. Finally, after almost an hour, she pulled away and Iris sagged from exhaustion. Arya pulled the dirty rag from Iris' mouth. "Iris is of no threat to any of us. Unchain her and let her rest." The guards did so. Eragon was relieved to hear this but looked at Arya and saw that her jaw was clenched and she looked at him in concern. He returned a puzzled look and she sighed.

It was early morning now and again, the leaders of the Varden filed into the meeting room to hear what Arya had discovered. Once they were seated she began, "I ask you all to keep an open mind about what I reveal to you. Remember that while I was in her mind, Iris hid nothing from me. Many of you will jump to conclusions but hear me out until I finish." "Of course, Arya," spoke Hrothgar, "We value your opinion and believe that what you will tell us is true." Arya took a deep breath and spoke, "Iris is the daughter of Galbatorix." Exclamations were heard from around the room and Arya cleared her throat to get the attention back. "I did warn you. She herself does not know how this came about, only pieces of the puzzle that are her life. She knows that her mother was an elf but Iris never knew her name or if Galbatorix was ever married to her, she assumes not. Cahan hatched for her when she was 10. They have now been together for 8 years, she is Eragon's age. She grew up without any contact from outside UruBaen, she only in recent years has been allowed outside the castle. Iris grew up not knowing how to use magic but studied in secret this past year. Last month was when she finally understood her father's true nature. He announced to her that she was now betrothed to Durza, and she has been plotting to escape ever since. Last night she and Cahan planned to escape but Galbatorix know of their plan. But, she surprised the guards sent to stop her with her rudimentary magic skills. They fought bravely until Iris was shot. She then somehow used the same spell that I used to transport Saphira's egg to Eragon, and ended up here. It is a wonder she is not dead now, for the energy it takes to use such a spell on even a small object is enormous. There is one last thing, Iris was born with a diamond inlaid into her forehead. This may be something Galbatorix did to her as a child but it seems to have some power source in it that she is able to draw from. I believe that is how she was able to use such a powerful spell to escape. That is everything that is relevant to our current situation. She is fully dedicated to whoever is most willing to take down her father from his seat of power and she has no intention of claiming the throne for herself." Arya sat down and let the discussions begin.

Ajihad and Hrothgar talked with each other trying to figure out what to do with Iris and Cahan. While the discussion took place Eragon and Saphira thought on what Arya had said.

_I cannot believe that something from Galbatorix could be so beautiful._

_Still stuck on that little one? She is betrothed to Durza as well, Arya's torturer. Do you think he will return for her? Perhaps she put us in more danger than she realizes._

_What a horrid thing to say! Anyone who needs a safe place from him should be able to come here, where would we be now without the help of the Varden?_

_I know! No need to be so short with me. I am simply giving my opinion; it's probably what the people in charge are talking about over there._

_I wish to see her again, to talk with her._

_You really are useless. Maybe she doesn't want to talk with you. She's probably sleeping anyways. _

_You have to admit you wish to speak with Cahan as well. The only other dragon in the world that isn't mad like Shruikan._

_Well of course I do! But I don't know if it's really safe to be alone with either of them yet, not until we know more about them._

_Do you not trust Arya's judgment?_

_I suppose she is smarter than you._

Eragon pushed her leg and she snorted smoke back. Eragon rose and announced that he and Saphira needed some sleep and to inform him if anything was changing. He and Saphira departed and took a quick detour to talk to Cahan, though they could not see him directly they reached to him with their minds.

_Cahan?_

_Rider Eragon and dragon... Saphira, I am listening._

_Iris is safe now. Our healers removed the arrow and she is resting. The Dwarf king and Ajihad are deciding what to do with you two now. Your presence has surprised everyone._

_I am glad that my partner is safe. Thank you for looking after her when I could not._

Saphira spoke this time.

_Cahan, even with all our strength we cannot protect our riders from everything. I know and understand the bond that connects you to Iris, for it also connects Eragon and I. I am sure you did everything to keep her safe. Eragon will inform you if anything in her condition changes or something is decided to happen to you. We are the last of the dragons and riders and we must stand together. We wish to help and support you in any way possible._

Eragon sensed how grateful Cahan was. Saphira and Eragon bid him farewell and continued until they reached the dragonhold. Saphira fell to sleep first and through their connection Eragon saw that she dreamed of Cahan. He smirked and submitted to his weariness and in turn dreamed of the beauty with emerald green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Before you read the next chapter I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers. I can't believe how many people were interested in the story. I am going to do my best and post a new chapter every week. Thanks everyone for your comments and encouragements. Hope you enjoy!

~SweetlyWicked

Chapter 2

As Eragon slept he drifted into a world of dreams. In his vision Iris was clothed in a dress of purest white. Her eyes glowed blue along with the gem on her forehead, her hair whipped around her face, contributing to her an unearthly beauty. She moved her hand and a great wave rose to her command, she turned and commanded the earth to move, she looked up and a funnel of air came from her outstretched arms. Her dragon Cahan rose from beneath her and unleashed a huge torrent of flames, abruptly ending Eragons dream. Eragon sprang up from his bed, gasping for air; utterly certain he had been scorched by those flames that were so real. A sheen of sweat covered his body but he was unharmed by the too vivid dream. He sat back on the edge of the bed and breathed in deeply. Eragon realized that he must have disturbed Saphira as she was now stretching from their much-needed nap. Eragon found a towel and wiped the sweat from his body and donned a new tunic. He mounted Saphira and they drifted down to find some food, Eragon's stomach growled reminding him that he had skipped dinner yesterday. He and Saphira came to the kitchens and Eragon was provided with food for himself and a snack for Saphira. As they ate Eragon was silent, and Saphira noticed.

_Little one, did you have a bad dream?_

Eragon nodded and proceeded to tell her about the dream and its intense quality.

_Do you think it will come true like those dreams that I had about Arya? She looked pretty scary, but that girl that we saw in the cell last night didn't look like she could call on the elements with such power._

_She is very different. A sad past, but she has taken a step towards a better future I hope. I wish to see Cahan today. He must know so much, he is so big and I bet he could teach me how to breathe fire!_

She seemed a little too excited about that last part and Eragon feared anything that could be damaged by the flame that Cahan could produce from his dream.

_I'm pretty sure we have to ask permission to go visit either of them, because if you get to see Cahan I can visit with Iris. Maybe I can learn something from her too._

_As if that's all you were thinking of doing with her, pah!_

_Don't be so mean Saphira, you seem to be interested in more than just Cahan's knowledge. And don't lie to me I can feel it in your thoughts._

They continued to argue over reasons to visit the pair until they came to Ajihad's throne room. The guards announced their presence to the leader of the Varden and he bade them to enter.

"Sir, Saphira wishes to speak and visit with the dragon Cahan and I wish to do the same with Iris."

Ajihad sighed, "Eragon, I'm not sure that is wise. I have had to forbid any male guards from entering Iris' cell. Apparently her beauty is too great for weaker men to handle without reacting violently or with lust toward her. And though Arya deems her trustworthy no one is going to like it that she is Galbatorix's daughter, I have to keep her in there for her own safety. I also feel that if you are seen going in there it will hurt your image as a rider."

Eragon was appalled, "I don't honestly care anything about my image right about now. And, I am sure that she could use some company down in that dungeon where you're holding her."

"Eragon, do not be angry. I have only spoken truth to you and I am thinking of everyone's best interests. Also, I had her moved into a room next to Murtagh. It's a bit nicer and although she is still guarded it is less cruel than the alternative."

Eragon decided to be blunt. "Will you allow me to see her?"

Ajihad adopted a stern face and looked down on Eragon. "I wish you would not but I will allow it, perhaps you can learn something useful from her." He turned his attention to Saphira, "Saphira, Cahan is in the same rooms with Iris now and you may go and speak with him as well. If you are to find anything useful against Galbatorix I ask that you report back to me. You may go now."

And with that Ajihad took his seat, looking weary. Eragon's temper flared and he turned to leave while he could still hold in his frustrations. As they left the throne room Saphira entered his thoughts.

_You should know better than to address a leader like that, whether or not you consider him a friend or ally. _

_He should not talk to us as if we are children to be told what is right and what is wrong._

They had arrived at the door to Iris and Cahan's new chambers. Eragon wasn't quite sure what to do with the guards standing there. "I have spoken with Ajihad and request to visit with the dragon rider." The guards looked at each other and then looked up at Saphira. They quickly moved to the sides and opened the doors to Eragon and Saphira.

As a pair they entered the chamber. Iris lay on a daybed, looking weak but better than when Eragon had last seen her. Cahan lay on the ground beside her, his head touched the edge of the bed and she was stroking his brow. Cahan looked as if he was dozing and Eragon thought he caught the end of a song that Iris was humming but she cut off when she saw them enter.

"Hello, I guess you are Eragon? I have been meaning to thank you for taking care of me but it seems like I'm not allowed to go anywhere. I had hoped you would come visit me though, because I've heard so much about you…I'm babbling aren't I? This happens a lot, father told me I…." She trailed off looking sad and confused.

Eragon broke the awkward silence, "I know you must be confused. I am sorry about the situation you were forced into. I just came here to make sure you were alright and to talk, if that's OK?"

Iris nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "That would be nice. I have wondered for a while weather you were real or not. I never thought I would meet a dragon rider that was my age, someone I could relate to."

Eragon sat on a stool close to the bed and laughed. "I can honestly say I know exactly how you feel. While Saphira and I were traveling here I felt like we were utterly alone, but you must have felt that way long before Saphira ever hatched for me. If you don't mind my asking, how was it for you growing up in Uru'Baen?"

Saphira and Cahan moved to the other side of the room to talk, Eragon assumed. Iris looked worried and asked, "How much did Arya say…?"

"Oh nothing but the basics, whether or not such a beautiful girl," Eragon blushed, "was a threat to the Varden, important stuff like that." He smiled, hoping not to be rejected for being so forward in their first conversation.

She giggled; the sound of her infections laughter filled the room. He longed to move closer but restrained himself remembering what Ajihad said about the guards giving her a hard time. He wished to gain her trust; no one in Carvahall had ever been as interesting or attractive as Iris.

"That's sweet of you. I hope you are ready for a long story, I'll try to summarize. I understand it's odd to everyone that the King has had a daughter and no one knew. He wasn't ever really cruel to me, just strict in what I was and was not allowed to do. I grew up inside the castle walls, father spoiled me. I think he wanted to show me off to everyone in the court. I didn't really see him all that much but he would always send me these extravagant gifts: silk gowns, jewelry with precious stones, and books from all around Alagaesia. I spent my childhood much is seclusion when I wasn't at court. Men behaved strangely around me and father had to find certain guards that were able to control themselves to keep me safe. I spent my time reading books; some were for my studies on history or mathematics. But my favorites were about people who went to far off places and had grand adventures. Maybe I knew what was about to happen.

On my 10th birthday father showed me his secret vault, he seemed to know that I loved him and he knew I would never tell anyone about what he would show me. Father showed me all the rarities from around the world that he had collected or come across. Little did I know, he had stolen most of the artifacts. By the time we reached the back of the room Cahan's egg was already making sounds and he hatched for me. I remember father being beside himself with happiness, and I was too, I had finally found a friend. From then on I always had someone to play with, to talk to, it was wonderful. You know how close you get with them. Father apparently had other ideas how I should spend my time. He tried to train me like a soldier. I took to archery pretty quickly, but when they had me shoot at dummies, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone. He seemed very frustrated with me. He had me learn the basics of sword fighting, but I never really put any work into it. I just feel like nothing good can come from violence, and I feel like that is all a sword is used for.

This was one thing that Cahan and I disagreed on. I understood that he was born to be a hunter and with that came killing. I understood the necessity of it for him but he could never convince me to take up my training. So I dove back into books, I learned about science and nature. I loved being outside, the sun gave me strength, all the different kinds of flowers are so lovely to look at and I have always loved climbing trees. It wasn't till about a month ago that I learned father's plans for me. Apparently I would do no good to him as a soldier so he was going to marry me off to gain power. Real fathers don't treat their daughters that way."

Eragon sat back and studied her while she told her life story. This girl had been through a lot. Eragon wished to comfort her because she was right about fathers. He hadn't really had one but Garrow had been more than anyone could ask for in a father figure. Eragon reached out his hand and squeezed her shoulder; he wished to do more but didn't want to go too far. She placed her small hand on top of his and looked up at his face with watery eyes. He released her and tried to think of something encouraging to say, he had never been good with words.

"I'm sorry I've been blabbing about myself for who knows how long."

"No no, I asked remember? I can tell you a bit about my past with Saphira, though we haven't been together for nearly as long as you two."

"I would love that, Saphira is such a lovely name too. And I'm sure your adventures are much better than the stories I've read."

"I don't know about that, seems like a lot to live up to. Let's see, I guess I can start out with telling you about my family back in Carvahall…"

Eragon talked about how much he loved his family and how he missed Garrow and his hate for the Razac. He talked about how happy and scared he was when Saphira hatched. He told her of his and Brom trying to follow them. He spoke of their sword fighting by the fire and the way he learned magic. It was so easy talking to Iris, she seemed to hang on his every word. They talked about the joys of riding and being friends with such magical and magnificent creatures such as dragons. They laughed about things that humans did that their dragons didn't understand. Their conversation came to a halt when Eragons stomach growled so loudly that even the dragons on the other side of the room heard. Iris laughed at him, "Were my stories not good enough to keep your stomach full? Hahaha!" He shrugged and got up to ask the guards to bring them something to eat. He came back to sit down on the stool.

"Oh I just remembered! I brought some things with me from the castle. I was hoping to give some to the Varden, but I used this spell from a book I read to put it near Cahan's tail. I think I'm a bit too tired still to do it now but maybe you can try?" It came back to Eragon what Arya had said about Iris' magical abilities. She said something about her having more than normal and Eragon was wary of using a spell beyond his current skill level. "Actually I'm just kind of a beginner, I may get Arya to come down later and give it a try. She is very strong, she even beat me in a sword fight the other day." "Wow! Really? She beat you? That is something," she reached over and grabbed his arm making him flex, "I mean look at those muscles!" Eragon looked abashed. "No really, I mean you look really strong and toned." She said it so matter-of-factly that Eragon assumed she really meant what she said. He was secretly proud that she thought he looked strong.

They were interrupted by a commotion at the door. Eragon had heard that sharp tongue before, his suspicions were confirmed when Angela strode through the door. She took a quick look at Eragon and Iris' proximity and said, "Good to see someone else concerned about the poor girl. I came to check on her stitches, among other things." Eragon was sad that their meeting must come to an end. "Well, I think I'll take my leave now. I'll try to have Arya come down soon and help you with that spell. It has truly been a pleasure getting to talk with you today Princess." He took her hand and kissed the back. Saphira took his cue and stood and accompanied him out the door. As the doors shut he turned and saw her looking at him as well, she mouthed goodbye and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, 120 views on my last chapter. You guys are awesome! You keep reading and reviewing and I keep writing. Hope you enjoy the latest installment.

~SweetlyWicked

**Chapter 3**

That night after dinner Saphira and Eragon talked about their encounters with Cahan and Iris. It seemed that Cahan had told Saphira basically the same things that Iris had told Eragon. But Cahan seemed more aware that Iris needed his protection, he worried that she did not want to learn to defend herself.

_Isn't Cahan so big and powerful looking? He is almost 8 years older than I. Do you think I will be able to breathe as much fire as he can?_

_I think you will be even more magnificent when you are that old._

_Don't be so childish, I can hear your mockery. I really am learning a lot from him you know. And don't tell me you are not admiring Iris, I can see it in the way you hum all the time now. No one should have the right to be that happy all the time._

Eragon thought back, he had been peculiarly happy all day after he had talked with Iris. He smiled thinking of the way she had blushed when he kissed her hand. He felt like he couldn't possibly wait until tomorrow to see her, but it was getting late and he had to find Arya to work the spell on Iris' belongings.

In the end it was she who found Saphira and Eragon. As they were eating with the dining hall with Orik Arya approached them. "Thank Helzvog, now we may discuss something other than the new rider. Eragon's oohs and aahs were starting to get tiresome." Eragon colored but continued on the subject, asking Arya if she would accompany him to see Iris tomorrow to retrieve her belongings. "I wonder what spell it is she used, I have not heard of one such as this. I will come with you tomorrow then." She sat down with them and ate her sparse meal of vegetables and fruit. Eragon did not understand why she abstained from the delicious meat here; he and Orik rather liked it. After dinner Saphira flew Eragon up to the dragonhold, neither of them could wait until tomorrow.

Eragon awoke with the rising of the sun and while Saphira was still dozing he looked in a mirror at himself. Before, he had no reason to care about his appearance but now he wanted to impress Iris. He tried to flatten his curls or at least straighten them out but he had no previous experience trying to make himself look presentable. He sighed and gave up and waited as patiently as he could until Saphira woke up.

_I hear you pacing little one, you know they might not even be awake yet._

_I must admit I had not considered that, I wonder if she is as excited to see me as I am to see her. Do you think she…likes me?_

_I understand not the emotions of you two-legs. I do suppose you are quite attractive to many women here, power does that._

_Iris doesn't care about power! She is compassionate and kind and cares about the little people, which is amazing considering how awfully she was treated when she arrived._

_There is no use arguing with you, let us eat and then find Arya to ask when an appropriate visiting time would be._

Saphira glided down to the base of the mountain. They strode into the dining hall and ordered some breakfast. Eragon felt giddy and though she tried to hide it, Saphira felt the same way about going back to see Cahan. Arya arrived with Angela in tow just as they were finishing their meal. "Angela is going to see Iris now to change her bandages, would you care to accompany us?" Eragon all but jumped out of his seat. They strode through the Varden, the longer they walked the more excited Eragon became. They came to the door of her chambers and the guards did not hesitate to open the doors at the sight of Angela, clearly they knew not to mess with the herbalist.

As the doors opened Eragon saw Iris. She had not moved from the daybed. Cahan was snoozing apparently affected by the ends of the lullaby that Iris finished singing. Most unusually, Solebum was sleeping and purring loudly as Iris stroked his white fur. "There he is! Worthless werecat, I've been looking for you all morning." Iris laughed and stopped petting him and Solebum cracked open an eye to see what all the commotion was about. He regarded Angela and decided not to comment on her outburst. Instead he snuggled closer to Iris. Eragon laughed as Angela gave an astonished look and Iris' eyes looked up to meet his. She blushed, "What do I owe the pleasure? I haven't had this many guests in a while." Eragon spoke first, "I brought Arya as I had promised and I think Angela is just here to pester you." He glanced sideways at the witch, who rolled her eyes. Angela shuffled forward to Iris, "now get up Solebum or I shall throw you off, she needs a bandage changing." At this Solebum stood up and took his time stretching still on Iris' chest. He hopped off and padded toward the door, his tail flickering in annoyance. "Oh Arya thank you so much for coming," spoke Iris, "I had hoped to do this sooner but I forgot." She handed the other elf a page that looked like it had been ripped from a book. "That is the spell I used to hide my things, the reversal is on there if you care to try."

Angela took Iris by the arm and led her over to a screen where she could take off her dress and let Angela re-bandage her shoulder and back. Arya was intently reading the page so Eragon moved to sit in the stool by Iris' bed and Saphira wandered over to be with Cahan. As Saphira walked over Cahan rose up and greeted them.

_Saphira, Eragon, so nice to see you again._

_The pleasure is ours Cahan, Eragon and I brought Arya to see if she could remove Iris' luggage from your tail._

_Yes it is a bit heavy, that would be nice._

_I think I understand how this works; if you remain still I will try to remove her things now._

Arya stepped forward and spoke a few words, most of which Eragon did not understand, and things began appearing. First there were three large trunks that clunked heavily when they hit the ground. Then a large stack of books fell out of the air, followed by a large leather bag. Arya sagged a bit but looked triumphant. "That is quite a spell Iris; I should like to read the book you found it in." Iris peeked her head out from behind the screen, "Ooh that's wonderful you got it to work! The book is somewhere in that stack, I'll have to read the titles to remember which one it came from." She must have just finished re-dressing because Iris came out and sat back on the daybed next to Eragon, she placed her hand on his for a moment before she turned back to Arya. Eragon's heard did a summersault inside his chest and he had to concentrate before he could hear what Iris was saying to Arya. "If you don't mind you can take two of those trunks, one for Ajihad and one for Hrothgar. I managed to save up a bit and brought some with me." Arya stooped down to open one of the trunks, as the lid flipped open Eragon's jaw dropped. Inside were gold and silver coins and with black velvet bags sitting on top. Arya opened one and dumped the contents, precious gems, into her hand. Arya turned and asked the question Eragon had been thinking, "Where in the world did you come by so much money?" "Oh, father let me run a flower shop in the capitol and he let me keep some of the money I earned. I had planned on leaving it but thought that the Varden could always use some extra funds."

Arya walked to the doors and had the guards send for someone to take the trunks to Ajihad and Hrothgar, Angela walked through the doors just as they were closing with a good-bye wave to Iris. "They will be pleased with your generous gift Iris, though even that may not be enough to convince them to let you free of this room. But it looks like a good start in the right direction. What is in the leather bag?" "Oh I brought a couple of dresses with me and some training outfits and a bit of fabric in case I needed anything else." Iris looked over at Eragon, "Seems a bit silly now to pack clothes when you are in a hurry to escape the most powerful man in Alagaesia."

They all laughed. Arya said goodbye and promised that she would have the chests taken to Ajihad and Hrothgar. She looked back at Eragon as if she expected him to leave as well, but Eragon had no reason to so she left without him. Eragon was both excited and nervous to be alone with Iris again; they started with idle chitchat asking how each other's day had been. But then they transitioned back to their easy flow of conversation as they had yesterday. Their conversation drifted to more serious topics like if Eragon missed his home. "All the time, I feel as if part of me has been ripped away and will remain there where my house was burnt down. But then reality sets in and I realize that if I ever return to Carvahall, I will not be the same person I once was and sometimes I wonder that after this is all over, if I will even want to go back." "You are wise to think this, though I am sorry that you miss your home. I can't say the same about mine." Iris reached over to rub his shoulder. "My goodness, you have so much tension in your back! Sit down in front of me and I'll give you a back massage."

Eragon did as he was told and moved his stool to be in front of her on the stone floor. "Do you care to take off your shirt? It's easier for me to see where the knots are if you do." Eragon removed his top and shivered as Iris put her hands on his shoulders. He was very aware of their proximity and the fact that he was shirtless, but he liked this natural feeling when he was with her and saw no reason to be embarrassed. She started to knead his muscles and he couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure. "Have you not ever had a massage before? You are so tense, must be from rescuing damsels in distress." She giggled, but then sounded serious as she continued to massage him. "So is there anyone special back home? Or have you met someone here? Someone as handsome as you must have at least one lady friend." "No, I can't say that anyone has ever really fancied my interests. How about you? Men must follow you everywhere waiting on you hand and foot, princess." Iris bit her lip, "I've had guy troubles long before I can remember. The weak-minded can't seem to control themselves around me; it can be really annoying and even scary sometimes. But no, I haven't had any relationships really. No one has cared about me really, just that I was the king's daughter. I don't like to be used." Eragon felt sad for her, she was such a great person but people only cared who she was related to? It made him angry thinking of men who would try to hurt her. Iris finished his massage and he admitted, "That was wonderful, I feel so invigorated!" Eragon was shrugging on his tunic when there was a knock on the door. A small boy stepped in saying that Eragon's presence was requested at a meeting. Saphira flicked her tail in annoyance of having to leave, Eragon nodded and got up and looked apologetically at Iris, "It seems like I am always leaving, maybe I'll bring you lunch when I get back?" "I would like that, I'll see you later."

The meeting was with Ajihad and Hrothgar and a few other people in high power, Eragon was disgruntled to see the twins there as well. He wondered why Ajihad even kept them around, for their powers I suppose, why did they have to be so foul. He and Saphira sat for what felt like hours listening to debates about things that have nothing to do with them; apparently all they needed from Eragon was his appearance at these meetings. No one asked him anything and he never offered an opinion, it was infuriating. Finally the meeting was over, but someone was waiting for him outside.

Trianna. Eragon wasn't quite sure how he felt about her, she made him nervous. But, he stopped to talk with her anyways. "Let's get down to why I really came down here Eragon. I wish to ask you to join Du Vrangr Gata. We need powerful magicians, the twins are a brutal pair and people only tolerate them from their power, but you," she ran her hand up his arm, "you would be admired by all. You would be a much better leader than them. Think about it." And with that Trianna slunk away like one of the snakes on her bracelet. Eragon did not trust the woman, and that was enough for him to decide that he would decline her offer the next time she asked. It was well past lunch time now, Eragon's stomach was rumbling with hunger. He grabbed a quick hunk of bread and cheese and hurried back to Iris' room. The guards swung open the doors as he approached and he saw something that made him feel terribly betrayed.

Murtagh was sitting on the daybed with Iris. Iris was laughing at something he had said, they both looked up at him, Murtagh looked embarrassed and stood up. Iris didn't seem affected and said, "I hope the meeting went well, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to eat I just got so hungry. Murtagh stopped by at the perfect time so I ate with him. He was just telling me about when he was traveling with you. He thinks you are a remarkable swordsman…there I go again babbling away. Come sit down." Eragon's fists were clinched by his sides.

_Little one, you have no claim on Iris. I am sure that Murtagh's visit was harmless. You cannot hate someone this quickly. After all you did grow close as you traveled. Give him a chance. He deserves a moment to talk to you without you losing your temper._

Saphira said her piece and went to sit with Cahan, who was working on teaching her how to breathe fire. Murtagh walked towards Eragon, who had visibly relaxed, Saphira was always right. Not that he needed to tell her that, she'd get a big head. "I was actually just leaving" he turned back to Iris, "goodbye Princess." With that he left the room escorted by his guards. Eragon still felt a bit hurt as he went to sit on his stool. He decided to be civil, he still wanted Iris to like him. "How was your talk?" "Murtagh is a really sweet guy," Eragon turned from her so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes, "but to tell you the truth I am kind of glad he left. He is pretty pushy; I don't think he understands personal space. I think he is used to expecting women to fall for him, he is handsome but I only see him as a friend. So, tell me about the meeting." A string loosened around Eragon's heart. Just a friend. He liked that term for Murtagh. Iris always knew what to say to make him feel better. He told her how boring the meeting had been and she laughed and shared a story about her having to go to court and talk with all the dukes and earls and how pompous and puffed up everyone was. Eragon told her quietly that he worried about anything flammable being near Saphira when she learned to breathe fire.

_I heard that, you will pay for it on our next flight I assure you._

It didn't help her cause when she sent a snort of heated smoke at the pair. That sent Iris into a fit of giggles and Eragon couldn't help but laugh along with her. They laughed until their sides ached, Eragon could not remember a time he had felt happier. Night was fast approaching and Eragon knew that it was time to leave. He had been working up the courage to do something for the last hour or so. Saphira was the one that suggested that they all had to sleep sometime. Eragon stood up and sat back down on the daybed with Iris. He looked into her green eyes and marveled at her perfect face, dotted with a few stray freckles. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and leaned down for a good-night kiss. He was most pleased when Iris leaned in to meet him. A spark ignited in his belly as their lips touched and he crushed her to him. Worried about going too far, he pulled back before he wanted to and stood up and kissed her hand. "Goodnight Iris, sleep well. I know I will dream of you tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm so excited that everyone is keeping up with the story. I just wanted to make a few things clear before you start the next chapter. I love the Inheritance cycle story. So, I try not to deviate too much from the storyline. So when I happen to skip over something, you should assume that the book and this fanfiction follow the same plotline, unless I say differently. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. Hope you enjoy,

~SweetlyWicked

Chapter 4

Iris POV

I sat there with my chest heaving as he turned away and walked out the door. My lips were still tingling with excitement, my cheeks flushed with heat. I heard Cahan brushing my mind.

_Iris? Iris please answer me. I'm starting to worry about you. Are you alright? Do I need to go after the boy, did he hurt you? IRIS!_

_Sorry…sorry Cahan. I just…I don't know how I feel right now. Just give me a minute._

She should feel violated; I mean she had only met Eragon a few days ago. But, she didn't. Instead, she felt this joy bubbling up insider her.

_I feel good Cahan, I really do. I wish I had said something back when he said goodnight. It was just so…unexpected! What do you think?_

_I was worried that he was taking advantage of you. As long as you are happy, I will be happy for you. From what I have seen of Eragon, and heard from Saphira, he has good intentions. Just be careful, for me?_

_Anything for you partner of my mind and soul._

This seemed to satisfy Cahan as he hummed deep in his chest with contentment. He walked over to her to have the scales on his head scratched. Just as she was starting the doors opened and Solebum padded in. She always wondered how he convinced the guards to let him inside. He hopped up on her bed like he owned it and lay down by her legs and began to purr.

"I'm glad you come and visit me Solebum, your company is always most welcome. But may I ask why?"

_I suspect Angela is on her way to find me, she will offer you something and it is in your best interests to accept._

Just as he finished speaking the doors were flung open by Angela. Iris was a bit startled by her grand entrance and how well Solebum had predicted her actions. "I knew you were here! I have never seen that werecat more attached to someone. I do believe he is hinting that I offer you a chance to let me read your fortune." Iris shook her head, "I don't believe in crystal balls, sorry Angela." "Smart girl you are, I could always tell. That's good, always keep your wits about you. But I offer something much more real; she pulled a pouch from her pocket and pulled a table over. "These are dragon knucklebones. Be calm Cahan, there is nothing you can do about your fallen comrade's fate now. What's done is done." Cahan did not look satisfied with her answer at all and blew some hot smoke in her direction and stalked off to the other side of the room. "If it makes you feel any better, Eragon agreed to let me do this for him when we first met; though I didn't know he was a dragon rider then." Iris was still worried because Cahan was not speaking to her. But if Eragon had done it…just thinking his name gave her chills. "Alright, I believe it is best to be informed than ignorant."

Angela dumbed the knucklebones into her hand and tossed them on the table. They landed in a pile and Angela sighed but a concentrated look came over her face. After a couple of minutes Iris wondered what the other woman was doing but Angela looked up eventually. "Apparently all riders' futures are just as tangled up and confusing. But it looks like if you make it through this war, you have quite a happy ending. So starting from the beginning, long life line, no surprise there. But it crosses with the rose. This means there is a romance in your future and it will last until the end of your days. And here, this shows you have great power. But be careful how you use this, people will wish to pull you towards their own way but you must choose your own path because that is the one that will lead to your happiness. You will have a life-changing decision to make, either choice will lead to your great suffering but stay with what you know is right and you will be rewarded."

Iris was tearing up and breathing heavily. There were a few gems in her future it seemed, but great suffering? What would she do to deserve that?

"Is there no way to prevent what you have shown me?"

"The future is an ever-changing thing child but this will come to pass, this is real magic, magic from the dragons themselves." Angela saw her shaking with fear and went to sit with her on the bed. "From what I have seen you have one of the purest hearts I have encountered in all my years. You will make the right decision and whoever is on the other side of that lifelong romance; they will get you through whatever suffering or trials you must face." Angela gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her to her thoughts.

Iris couldn't stop the tears running down her face. She got up, leaving Solebum on her bed, and lay on the floor next to Cahan's warm belly.

_Cahan…I'm scared. _

_Don't be, I'm here with you always. _He curled his tail around her and folded his wings to protect her from the world. She fell asleep from the exhaustion of her crying and dreamed of dark things come to take her to be tortured.

Iris awoke to the sound of the guards at the door arguing who would get close to Cahan. She wiped the moisture from her eyes and stood up, pushing back Cahan's wings and stepping over his tail.

"Sorry we had to wake you miss, it's Ajihad. He wishes to speak with you and your dragon quickly." Why on earth would he want to speak with her at this hour? I guess it doesn't matter what time it is. When someone with that much power wishes to speak it is best to do so. "Well goodness let him in." The guards scampered back to the door and opened it to Ajihad and Arya.

_Cahan don't be rude, it's the leader of the Varden. At least look like you're awake!_

_I'll be on my best behavior even if they woke me up._

Iris sighed inwardly and turned to face Ajihad and Arya, she and the guards pulled up a few chairs so that they could talk.

"Iris," spoke Ajihad, "I have to be blunt and speak quickly. The Varden is soon to be under siege by an army of Urgals. I am sorry to say that most of my peers do not find you trustworthy enough, yet, to allow you to fight in this battle. But we humbly request if you would ask Cahan if he would help defend the Varden." Iris reeled back, under attack? She couldn't blame them for not yet trusting her, the daughter of a bloody tyrant. But of course Cahan would help. But as she turned to ask him he spoke on his own behalf.

_I refuse to fight unless it is at the side of my rider. You cannot expect me to do this for you when you have treated her so poorly and she has already done so much for you. Given you funds, told you all she knows about her father. She may be young but the magic of the land is with her and I will stand only by her side._

"I'm so sorry, let me speak with him." Iris was appalled by his behavior. Trust is a thing that is earned not given, he had to learn that. And maybe a bit of humility, that never hurt anyone.

_Cahan I love you so but you must do this thing they ask for me. By defending the Varden you are defending me, I'm sure with you defending its gates none will enter to harm me. I know you wish to protect me and by doing this you are. Please, for me?_

_I will do this only for you. Tell them so, I do not wish to speak with them._

"He'll do it," she told them. Ajihad let out a sigh of relief. "I thank you for your help but I must leave now, Arya will stay and help you prepare Cahan for the battle." Ajihad left to share the good news with his generals. Iris turned to Arya, "So how do we prepare Cahan? I know of wards to protect him but is that all I can offer?" "I'm afraid so, Saphira is wearing the only dragon armor that the dwarves have. I will teach you the correct wards to use." Arya taught Iris the correct wording and she placed the wards around Cahan. All the while she tried not to think of Eragon, Saphira, and Cahan in danger while she sat in this room useless. She slumped as the many layers of wards she placed on Cahan took effect, but she was satisfied with her work.

Iris said a quick goodbye to Cahan and watched him walk to the doors with Arya. "Wait! I have a riders' blade here. Maybe you can use it in the battle." She raced over to her trunk and pulled out laufsbläd, the green blade that father had given her. "Father always said it was more powerful than a regular blade, you may use it since I am not permitted to." "I thank you Iris but it is not like my own sword and I would not be able to wield it properly." Iris had to ask one more thing of Arya. "Will you tell Eragon to be careful, I…I would not want the Varden to lose him. Tell him to be careful for me?" Arya raised her thin eyebrow but nodded, promising to pass on the message. She heard the doors boom shut and she sank to her knees. She sat for a long time thinking of Eragon, Saphira and Cahan. She spoke to no one in particular "Please, please keep them safe." She returned the sword to the trunk and began to pace about the room. She heard the guards leave and lock the stone doors, making her even more anxious.

It seemed like she was stuck in the room for hours. Iris paced, she bit her nails, and then settled on reading the books she brought with her. She started off with one on wizard's duels, which proved too scary. She wouldn't last long in one with her limited knowledge of spells so she switched to a book on attack spells. The monotonous list of worlds in the ancient language took her mind off the events of the last few hours. She was just starting to get a good base knowledge when she heard a boom that didn't sound too far off. She stood up quickly, letting the book in her lap slide to the floor. Running to her trunk she tossed open the lid and grabbed her sword. The green blade shimmered, reminding her of Cahan's scales. She choked down her fear but then a strange presence touched her mind. She threw up her barriers, formidable ones, considering that Galbatorix had taught her. Her heart accelerated, was someone looking for her? She stayed in the ready position with her blade for a few heart-pounding moments.

BOOM BOOM BOOM. Someone was trying to break down the door. For a second she wished Cahan were here to save her, but she knew that a rider should be able to defend themselves. This would test her, maybe before she was ready. BOOM BOOM BOOM. A large crack ran down the door. She thought of Eragon, he would be able to fight off whatever was coming after her. BOOM BOOM. The doors only took two hits this time and they came crumbling down. Five huge kull stepped through the dust towards her. "Stay back if you value your lives!" The kull roared back in response causing Iris to jump, but she stood her ground raising laufsbläd. The kull did not seem intimidated and rushed at her, her adrenaline pumping she leaped at them cutting and slashing. She downed two before she started feeling sick. The third ran towards her and she barely dodged out of the way slashing at the creature's belly. The remaining two were charging and she had no time to lift her sword so she flipped backwards casting a spell at them. It had no effect and she had no clue why. She landed on her feet stooping down and using her hand to steady herself. She swept her sword out in an arc to prevent the kull from getting too close. She stood up and stabbed at the nearest monster causing it to cry out and return a jab, which she dodged. His friend took a chance coming up behind her but she parried his blow and slashed at him. She turned to see the urgal she stabbed racing towards her and she slashed at it, severing the head. She felt like throwing up, who could kill all the time like that? She heard a laugh and clapping coming from the door. Iris whirled around, she knew that voice. Durza.

"Well you have shaped up since I last saw you, what a killer the Varden has turned you into. I knew I saw something lethal in you, that's why I had your father give you to me. But then you little girl had to ruin it and run. Didn't know I'd come after you did you?! You belong to me, and I don't let my property just wander off." He stepped towards her and she raised her sword again. She knew she didn't stand a chance, not against a shade. But she would not go back without a fight, she was scared to death of him. With this knowledge she launched her consciousness at his. She gasped at the number of minds or beings that she felt within him. She remembered now that spirits fueled a shades enormous power. She knew it was impossible to win this way so she charged Durza with her sword outstretched. His blade flashed up to meet her own and with a flick of his wrist sent her sword flying away. His other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in a death grip towards him. She tried to kick him but he pulled her into a bone crushing embrace, she felt a rib or two crack and yelled from the pain. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It would be wise of you to listen to me young rider. You don't want me to hurt your dragon now would you?" Iris stopped struggling. Durza pushed her to the nearest kull who grabbed her. "Tie her up, we're leaving."

Her arms wrists and legs were bound together, a cloth stuffed in her mouth, and she was being carried by an urgal. She would have been humiliated if she wasn't scared to death. Every breath she took was She thought of trying to contact Cahan or Eragon but she couldn't concentrate long enough to probe very far. They were now walking by the most beautiful glasswork Iris had ever seen. As she was admiring this last piece of beauty she would likely see in her lifetime she heard someone call out her name, "IRIS!" She turned her head and saw Eragon charging toward the urgals. Durza appeared next to her grabbing Iris and pushing the kull towards Eragon. She watched as Eragon killed them all, Durza drew a knife and pushed it to her throat. She felt a trickle of blood race down her neck. Eragon slew the last of them and turned to Durza. He looked bloodied and his chest heaved with strain and his eyes had a pained look in them when he saw her. "Because of your insolence in killing my puppets she will suffer." Iris wondered what he would do to her; Durza picked her up and threw her against the wall. Her head hit first, the last thing she heard was Eragon yelling something and then the darkness rose to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me two weeks this time. I had spring break and completely lost my head and forgot to write the chapter…whoopsies! I will do my best to keep on track from now on. Thanks again for reading!

~SweetlyWicked

Iris dreamed. She dreamed of her kiss with Eragon. He tasted of oranges, he must have eaten one before he came to see her. She remembered the way her heart almost beat from her chest when he was near her. He made her so happy and she remembered with a start that he had fought with Durza. She woke and sat up quickly. She gasped as her ribs flared with pain and she sank back into her pillows. Solebum appeared on the floor next to her and hopped up to sit by her legs. Iris knew then that she was safe. Eragon must have won! But where was he? She turned to look around and saw Eragon lying on his stomach, a huge bandage covering his back. She got up slowly and walked over to lay by his bead. She reached out to touch his consciousness and felt such a blinding pain that she reeled back. Then, a strange powerful presence overcame her mind.

_I am the mourning sage I am a friend and soon-to-be mentor. I have been watching you riders. Eragon is suffering but I am too far away to shield his pain effectively. Iris I am going to teach you how to do this, it takes concentration and a large amount of energy. Can you do this?_

Iris assessed her burning lungs and nasty headache. Eragon was so much more important than those things. She placed her hands on either side of his head and told the sage that she was ready. She had no reason to trust this mystery person, she only knew that his concern for Eragon was real. With the mourning sages careful instruction she created a block in Eragon's mind to temporarily shield him from the agony of his back injury. She wondered what Durza had done to him, it made her angry and that anger fueled her spell work. After what seemed like hours of working she finished making the block. She knew she had gone past her energy limit, it had been a long day. She came back to her body and was faintly aware of other people in the room before she collapsed to the floor. She felt someone pick her up and she opened her eyes to see Murtagh carrying her limp form. He placed her back in her bed and asked what she had been doing to Eragon. Iris noticed that Arya and Angela were in the room as well. She left out the part about the mysterious man and explained that she had put a block in his mind to shield him from the pain. "I'm so tired…" "That's OK honey, you rest." Angela tucked her in and she quickly fell asleep.

The sage came to her again in her dreams. _You must come to me in Ellesmera, here I will teach you to be a true dragon rider. You have great power but lack the knowledge to use it properly. Come, come to Ellesmera. _His voice echoed through her mind.

The next time she woke she turned to see Eragon in his bed next to her. He smiled when he saw that she was awake, "I was hoping you would wake up to talk to me soon, apparently I have to thank you for saving my sanity. Did…did he talk to you? The cripple who is whole? The mourning sage? I couldn't be sure it was real…" Iris sat up, wincing from her ribs, "No, he is real. He told me how to put that block in your mind, I was so worried about you. Thank you for rescuing me, what happened? Did Durza do that to you?" Eragon told her of his battle with the Shade, how he had been hopelessly outmatched and that Saphira and Arya had come to the rescue and distracted Durza by breaking the star sapphire.

Angela bustled into the room muttering to herself with Solebum hot on her heels. He jumped up to curl up by Iris' feet. "How are you feeling dear? You had quite a nasty bump on your head. How many fingers am I holding up?" Iris laughed and then gasped as her ribs protested. "I think Durza may have bruised them." She lifted up her linen shirt to survey the damage. The skin was blotched with nasty red and purple bruises. "Darn, and I thought I got everything. Lay down dear. And don't you dare get up Eragon. If you hurt your back again I don't intend on fixing it anytime soon, I'll make you suffer boy." Iris saw Eragon sigh back onto his pillow but the worried look in his eye remained as he looked back at Iris. "I'm fine," she mouthed, but the concern on his face did not change. Angela prodded the bruised skin and Iris cried out when she touched the center of the bruising. Eragon began to sit up but thought better of it when Angela gave him a stern stare. "Looks like you have two broken ones, I am not the best with mending bones. Don't move an inch, I'll go fetch Arya to fix you up." She pulled Iris' shirt back down and left to find Arya.

"Did I ever tell you I had the same injury? The ra'zac kicked me and I had to mend the hard way on the road. It makes me feel better someone will fix you up soon, I remember every breath was a pain." "Well I must admit it isn't the most pleasant of experiences but I'll live. Thank you for rescuing me by the way, you can add me to your list of damsels in distress." Eragon laughed softly at their old joke. "Oh, Cahan has been by several times to check on you, but you've been asleep. I would tell him yourself though, I think he would feel better if he heard it from you." Iris was embarrassed that she had forgotten to speak with him, she reached out to contact her dragon.

_Cahan?_

_Iris! Are you alright? I cannot believe I left you, I told you it was a dreadful idea! _

_My friend, I am fine. I know you always have the best intentions but things don't always work as planned. All that matters is that you and I are fine._

_I was scared for you, but I am glad that you are safe. I have thanked Eragon and Saphira and Arya for protecting you when I could not._

_Cahan you have not failed me, I am so proud of you for helping to defend the Varden. I'm sure they would not have succeeded without you._

Cahan proceeded to show her what she had missed of the battle. It seemed bloody and awful but she could tell that some part of the wild dragon in Cahan reveled in his strength in battle. Iris noticed Angela enter the room with Arya.

_Cahan, Angela is here to finish mending me. Take care and when you finish helping come visit. I love you._

Iris severed their connection and turned her attention to Arya. She thanked her for saving her and Eragon from Durza while Arya examined her stomach. "I see the breaks, now try to hold still while I fix this." Iris gasped as Arya spoke and she felt her bones pop back together, it was not a pleasant sensation. Arya stood up and left abruptly saying that she had too many things to do. Iris squeaked out another thank you but Arya was already gone. Angela stayed only long enough to tell Iris that she had to stay in bed until she was sure that her head injury was fully healed. The door closed behind her and Iris turned back to Eragon. He looked exhausted and pale. Iris stood up, grateful that her ribs no longer ached, and sat down on the floor next to his cot.

"You should sleep now." She extended a hand to stroke the hair from his eyes but decided not to push it. Before she could return it to her lap Eragon grabbed her hand, "I want you to." She smiled and stroked his hair. It was soft and curly between her fingers. She visibly saw him relax so she continued and sang the lullaby that Cahan liked so much.

I know a place where no one ever goes

There is peace and quiet, beauty and repose

It's hidden in a valley, beside a mountain stream

And sitting there beside the stream I find that I can dream

Only a dream of beauty to the eye

Snow-peaked mountains towering towards the sky

Now I know that God has made this world for me

She had heard from many that her singing was beautiful and even hypnotizing. Galbatorix had her sing for him many times, though she wasn't sure if he ever actually enjoyed it. It was always for an audience, she thought maybe he was just showing her off. Cahan told her that he could always feel a touch of magic when she sang to him. This instance seemed no different. Eragon sighed and she felt him relax as he sank into his pillows falling into a deep sleep. She continued to stroke his hair for a while and then went to her own bed, whispering goodnight to Eragon.

The next morning Iris woke before Eragon and slipped out of the room. Just before she shut the door she looked back on his sleeping form, her chest tightened knowing that she would have to leave him soon. Outside stood two guards, she sighed, I thought we were past this. One stepped forward, "Ajihad sends his regards and hopes that you are feeling better. He saw the slain urgals in your chamber and that was enough to convince everyone that you are to be trusted. We are here to escort and guard you if you deem it necessary. Ajihad and Hrothgar both believe that because you are still a princess you should be protected at all times." Finally! It looks like waiting for them to realize that she was on their side had paid off. "Yes I wouldn't mind some company while I find Cahan, do you know where he is?" The guards indicated they did and led her to him. On the way a few people tried to come up and stop them to speak to Iris. Unfortunately most were unfriendly and had to be sent away by the guards. Iris felt a stab of pain at the names they called her but she couldn't blame them, she was Galbatorix's daughter, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. But one woman lifted her spirits, she thanked Iris and asked her to thank Cahan for defending the Varden and by doing so saving her family. Iris was touched. Finally they came upon Cahan and Saphira, both were scouting the tunnels and making any repairs that they could. Iris ran up to Cahan to hug his chest, she had missed him more than she realized. He hummed deep in his chest, as he always did when he was content.

_I missed you so._

_I am glad to see you feeling better, I suppose you have been informed that we are no longer dangerous._

Iris heard him chuckle.

_Yes I did hear that, and apparently I am important enough to require guards to follow me around._

_Well I am here now, they can go. No one will harm you while I am here._

Iris turned and told the guards that she would be fine now that she was Cahan. They bowed and walked back to the sick room where Eragon remained. Iris climbed on his back and asked if they could go somewhere to talk. They said goodbye to Saphira and wandered down a random corridor. She told him about the mourning sage and that she thought that they should go to Ellesmera.

I _felt safe talking to him, like he was an old friend. I think he could teach us, and it's good to know one's history, right?_

_Yes, I am not sure why you trust this person you have never met but you have always had your ways of knowing if someone was of good character. I agree with this plan._

_I think we may have to ask permission to leave, plus we'll need some supplies too._

_I'm going to miss Saphira. If times were not as desperate as they are…_

_I know what you mean. I will be sad to leave Eragon as well, but I am sure that our paths will cross again. He spoke to this sage as well, perhaps he will join us in the near future._

She leaned down to kiss him on his neck as they wandered through the halls. Eventually they found Arya. Iris asked her about who she should talk to to get supplies and possibly ask permission from.

"I am glad you realize that you are somewhat under Hrothgar and Ajihad's rule. It would be wise of you to ask Ajihad to leave, though you are now of course under your own free will. It would have been much easier if they had taken me at my word when I told them that you had no intention of harming, only helping them."

"Arya, I really do appreciate your advice and I never got to thank you for not revealing my whole life to everyone. That probably would have been embarrassing."

"You Iris have nothing to be embarrassed about, I can see from your memories how kind you are. Don't let anyone change that. You have been through some real hardships, let them strengthen you. I think it is a good choice to train in Ellesmera. You should go back and rest now, a head injury is a tricky thing. You should ask your guards to request an audience with Ajihad for you, this way you may leave more quickly."

Cahan walked Iris back to the sick room and she patted his head goodbye as he went to help Saphira again. She could tell he did not wish to leave the other dragon, after he had just found a companion of his own. The same sense of dread sat in her stomach as she turned to the door. Before she entered she asked the guards to request and a meeting with the leader of the Varden and they promised to see it done. She thanked them and entered the room. It was after noon now and Eragon was still sleeping, a tray of soup lay by his bed that he had yet to eat. She took a moment to admire his face, young in sleep. She decided to be bold and woke him up with a gentle kiss to the forehead. He opened his eyes and scrunched his face looking confused until he saw Iris sitting in front of him. He smiled, "That was probably the best way I have ever been woken up." He looked like he considered something for a moment then leaned forward to kiss Iris again. His lips that were soft the first time they kissed were now chapped, but her heart still sped up and her breathing accelerated from excitement. She thought of leaving him to go to the forests of Ellesmera, her chest ached and she pulled away. Eragon frowned, "What's wrong?" "Eragon, I have to leave soon." "What? Why?" "The mourning sage, he told me that I should go to Ellesmera to meet him to train. I do need training; I could barely defend myself when Durza came after me. I need to be a proper rider, able to defend others and not just myself." "But he told me the same thing, that I should come to him! We can still be together…if, if that is what you wish." He looked almost heartbroken at the thought of her not wanting him. "Of course I wish to stay with you, I have never felt this way about anyone before. But I must do this, as soon as possible and you are not yet healed. I am sure that Ajihad and Hrothgar have other things for you to do as well. I am sure we will see each other soon, I feel it. We can make it this short amount of time apart and make sure that this is what we want." Eragon considered this, "You are right, though I will miss you just as Saphira will miss Cahan. I think those two are good for each other." He smiled and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

After their more serious talk Iris spoon fed Eragon his soup since he wasn't supposed to sit up yet, Iris didn't want Angela angry at her. They talked of less daunting things until Eragon fell asleep again. Iris realized that she liked taking care of him, he didn't seem to mind too much either. While he was napping the guards came back with word from Ajihad. He had a few moments to spare if she could come quickly. She went to her trunk to put on a dress while mentally calling Cahan to meet her at Ajihad's chambers. The meeting went well, and while Ajihad was loathe to let them leave he realized the necessity of their training. He would give them all the supplies they would need and they were cleared to leave tomorrow morning. Iris was worried that it was too soon but there wasn't any point in delaying their departure. They went back to her room to pack and tell Eragon and Saphira the news. Cahan couldn't fit into the tiny sickroom that Iris was sharing with Eragon, but he and Saphira had been staying in an adjacent room and he went there to speak with her. Eragon was still asleep when Iris entered; she packed quietly and got ready for bed. She would have to tell Eragon the news of their immediate departure in the morning.

Iris was brought from her dreams by Cahan's mental nudging, it was well past dawn and he wanted to leave soon. Eragon had progressed to sitting up this morning and was eating breakfast when she turned towards him. For a moment they just looked at each other until Iris got up to gently cuddle with him, it was very un-ladylike but at the moment she didn't care. She didn't want to go. "Ajihad has already gotten our supplies ready, Cahan and I are going to leave today." She looked up at his face, there was a sadness he could not hide there. She spoke to him, "I'm going to miss you so much, promise you'll get better and come to me as soon as you can." "I promise." She leaned her head against his chest to hear his heart beating, she closed her eyes and let a few tears fall before she wiped them away and got up. They kissed one last time, passion tinged with sadness. Eragon ran a hand across her face wiping away a few tears and whispered goodbye, she turned and walked towards the door without looking back. Iris felt a tightness in her chest that she knew would not abate until they were together again.


End file.
